finalfantasyfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Cosmos (musica)
"Cosmos" è l'eponimo tema della dea dell'armonia Cosmos nell'universo di Dissidia Final Fantasy. La canzone è stata composta dalla band canadese Your Favourite Enemies, e condivide molte parti cone le altre canzoni "Chaos: Last Battle" e "The messenger", dello stesso gruppo. Testo originale The avenger is roaming through the land Ready for the clash, for the lasting gash Mothers kissing sons with a staff in hands The bride is shining when the groom is gold The Spirit is over town, waiting for me to hit the floor Blooming white sky for the voice of one calling tonight Tonight fate is the red crown, the red crown around your door Time is scattering the seeds of the mourning daylight Shouting worship choked in a wave of silver The offering’s grief for Deceiver’s pride, Salvation man is a cup of fire But hope is the star on a morning tide But hope is the star on a morning tide The Pilgrims are gathering and the marching band, the marching band’s howling Compassion is the flag a righteous man, a righteous man will hold The Pilgrims are gathering and the marching band, the marching band’s howling Compassion is the flag a righteous man, a righteous man will hold The Spirit is over town, waiting for me to hit the floor Blooming white sky for the voice of one calling tonight Tonight fate is the red crown, the red crown around your door Time is scattering the seeds of the mourning daylight The Spirit is over town, waiting for me to hit the floor Blooming white sky for the voice of one calling tonight Tonight fate is the red crown, the red crown around your door Time is scattering the seeds of the mourning daylight The Spirit is over town, waiting for me to hit the floor Blooming white sky for the voice of one calling tonight Tonight fate is the red crown, the red crown around your door Time is scattering the seeds of the mourning daylight Traduzione in italiano Il vendicatore erra per le strade Pronto per la zuffa, per il duraturo squarcio La madre bacia i figli con una mazza in mano L'orgoglio brilla quando l'empio è oro Lo spirito è sulla città, attendendomi per il colpo sul terreno Luccicando il cielo bianco per la voce di un richiamo notturno Questa note il fato è una coltre rossa: coltre rossa attorno alla tua porta Il tempo sta cospargendo il seme della luce diurna' Urlando che la venerazione soffoca in un onda d'argento Il supplizio dell'offritore per 'orgoglio del Fedigrafo Il salvatore è una tazza di fuoco Ma la speranza è un astro nella corrente Ma la speranza è un astro nella corrente I pellegrini si congiungono in una banda di marcia; una banda in procinto di urlare La compassione è il vessillo dell'uomo retto, un uomo retto che qualcosa manterrà '' ''I pellegrini si congiungono in una banda di marcia; una banda in procinto di urlare La compassione è il vessillo dell'uomo retto, un uomo retto che qualcosa manterrà '' ''Lo spirito è sulla città, attendendomi per il colpo sul terreno Luccicando il cielo bianco per la voce di un richiamo notturno Questa note il fato è una coltre rossa: coltre rossa attorno alla tua porta Il tempo sta cospargendo il seme della luce diurna Lo spirito è sulla città, attendendomi per il colpo sul terreno Luccicando il cielo bianco per la voce di un richiamo notturno Questa note il fato è una coltre rossa: coltre rossa attorno alla tua porta Il tempo sta cospargendo il seme della luce diurna Lo spirito è sulla città, attendendomi per il colpo sul terreno Luccicando il cielo bianco per la voce di un richiamo notturno Questa note il fato è una coltre rossa: coltre rossa attorno alla tua porta Il tempo sta cospargendo il seme della luce diurna Categoria:Musiche